


Worth it

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), M/M, Magical Strap-On, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Top Aiden (The Witcher), Trans Character, trans aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Aiden uses a magical strap-on on Lambert
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Worth it

Aiden groaned as he surged forward, pushing the strap further into Lambert’s body. The man gasped, his body jerking with the motion, and he scrambled to wrap his arms around Aiden’s shoulders. His cock twitched, abandoned in favor of Aiden hitting his prostate over and over with precision.

This wasn’t the first time Aiden had fucked Lambert with a strap on, but it was the first time he’d used this particular strap. He’d come across it while shopping at a rather peculiar magical shop in Toussaint. The mage who ran it made not only high quality potions, but an impressive selection of enchanted sex toys. Aiden had taken one look at the strap, from the length to the realistic veins, and knew he had to have it. And although he’d been warned about the, ah, _sensations_ , it didn’t prepare him for this.

Aiden’s eyes fluttered closed and his hips stalled for a moment while he got his bearings. The strap shot strong vibrations over his skin that seemed to be working their way into his cunt. He sucked a deep breath in before his hips started working again, setting a steady rhythm. He grabbed Lambert by the hips and hauled his ass up in the air just enough for the next thrust to hit the mark.

“Fuck!” Lambert’s hands scrambled for something to hold onto, settling on squeezing and pulling on Aiden’s thighs to urge him onward. Aiden grinned and snapped his hips forward harder this time, hard enough for Lambert to throw his head back and moan loud enough to reverberate through the room. This time he wasn’t alone. The spike of pleasure snapped into Aiden’s sweet spot as if he was the one getting fucked and he almost collapsed on top of Lambert from the shock of it.

There was something so overwhelming about fucking and being fucked at the same time. It was almost too much, and as the magic whipped through Aiden’s core, stretching him wide on nothing, he picked up the pace. Lambert has his eyes closed now, jaw dropped and a hint of drool sliding down his chin. His finger nails dug marks into Aiden’s thighs, no longer trying to urge him on, simply holding on for dear life as he allowed Aiden to fuck him into oblivion.

“Oh my…fuck, Aiden! Please, I need-I can’t fucking - ah!” Lambert’s back arched as the next thrust sent sparks throughout his body, Aiden quivering from the shared sensation. His cunt was dripping down his thighs; normally he would run fingers through his wet lips, collecting as much spend as possible, and shove them into Lambert’s mouth to silence him, but he couldn’t begin to imagine stopping now. Not with the push and pull of a magical cock fucking into him at a rhythm and speed that matched his own.

“Wanna come for me, wolf? Come all over my fat fucking cocking?” Lambert whined high and needy and pushed into the next thrust, his tight hole swallowing every last inch of the strap. “Tell me.”

“Yes, fucking yes I need to come! Oh, _ah_ -“ Lambert thrashed his head, words trailing off into a series of incoherent babbling.

Aiden wrapped a hand around Lambert’s cock, red and dripping precum down the shaft, and stroked him quickly. “Come for me baby, show me how much you love taking me.”

Aiden expertly aimed a harsh thrust right into Lambert’s prostate and cried out as the feeling was mirrored in his own cunt. And, true to his nickname, Lambert _howled_ , nails scratching at Aiden’s thighs as he came hard between their bodies. Aiden was treated to a new sensation now, a tight squeeze around his clit, and that mixed with the steady pounding against his g-spot make him scream. He came hard, gushing over his trembling thighs and falling forward on top of Lambert, just barely aware enough to stop himself from crushing the other man. His cunt pulsed with pleasure and he lay there shaking and whining, lips pressed to Lambert’s shoulder. He had to pull out of Lambert’s ass as the tightening sensation on his clit still felt too powerful, overstimulating his body.

He lost track of how long they lay like that, but as he came to he became aware of hands running up and down the expanse of his back and arms. He took a deep breath and pulled away enough to look into Lambert’s eyes. He looked just as fucked out as Aiden felt.

“So, what’s the review then? Worth the arm and leg you spent on it?” Lambert said, voice thick. Aiden rolled off him and shimmied out of the strap, leaving it lovingly at the end of the bed for now.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”


End file.
